Indecency
by deadborn
Summary: Somewhere in Tokyo, a couple is imitating certain characters from 2 Idol themed anime.


In a room within a high rise hotel near Tokyo Bay, a couple is making love. The submissive one is dressed up as Kotori from Love Live in the Wonderful Rush attire, is sucking off the member of his dominant lover , who is cosplaying as Ren from Utapri in his commercial pilot uniform.

'Haaa…..You are experienced at this don't you? Wonder what would the rest of μ's would think of you if they…. Found out that you are a used good, Haaa!' Questioned 'Ren' as he is having a blowjob from 'Kotori' and he ignored his question to pick up the rhythm.

'Haaa…. Haaa…..The lustful looks of your's is about to make me cum… Haaaa… You are truly an indecent girl… Ugh!' Said 'Ren' as he climaxes into 'Kotori''s mouth. Traces of 'Ren''s semen can be found on 'Kotori''s lips as he is unable to swallow all of 'Ren''s love juice.

'Kotori' moved his mouth away from 'Ren''s penis and licked away the remnants of his semen. 'What about you? What would STARISH and Haruka Sempai think of you?'' 'Kotori retorted to 'Ren''s earlier question about his decency, or the lack of it.

'Oh, this is a departure from your usual sweet demeanour .Replied 'Ren'. 'Well then, let's sink deeper into the sea of decadence shall we?' Said 'Kotori' in his imitation of Kotori's mild mannered voice as he started to undress himself, revealing his lean figure with his nipples, cock and testicles hardened. In response, 'Ren' started stripping and when he got naked, he removed the curtains,pushed 'Kotori' against the window and Thrusted his wet penis into 'Kotori''s butthole.

'Ah huh!' screamed 'Kotori as his insides got violated by 'Ren''s joystick and he repeatedly jammed his joystick to elicit 'Kotori''s moans of pain and pleasure.

'Huh….Huhhhhh….. It looks like you are being turned on with people outside looking at us…..huhhh….your career as a school idol must have been a cage for your desires don't you? Haaa!' Moaned 'Ren' as he questioned 'Kotori' and jamming his penis into his asshole.

'Ahhh..ahhhhh… I love this sensation….ah ahhh….Honoka Chan and others are holding me back with the idol nonsense of their's, ahhhh! Please…. Please… liberate me from the rules and regulation…..Ahhhhhhhuhhhhhhh!' Answered 'Kotori' as he wants 'Ren' to fuck him harder while being fucked senseless.

'Ahh…. Ahhh …..i'm Cumming…..Please come together….you hapless lady….huuh…huuuhhhhh!' 'Ren' said to 'Kotori' while repeatedly jamming him. 'Please…..Please….Do….Sooo.,….Ah!' Screamed 'Kotori' in a realm of pain and pleasure.

After a few seconds of giving and receiving, both 'Ren' and 'Kotori' ejaculated. 'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!' both of them screamed as Semen dripped out of 'Kotori's anus and 'Kotori''s semen shot onto the window. Leaving the window tainted with bits of white fluid. 'Ren' moved his penis away from 'Kotori' and 'Kotori' fell onto the floor due to him being on the receiving end of the love making session.

'Huh…Huh… I would not like to leave this window dirty, I will clean it up.' Said 'Kotori' as he is trying to catch some breath and lick his semen. 'No need for that, I would like to leave your love fluid on the window as a mark of our love.' Said 'Ren' and he kissed 'Kotori' on his lips and both of them locked lips with one another with their tongues. 'mhmmm….mhhmmm…' Both of them moaned as they are short of breath and when they moved away, a bridge of saliva can be seen between their mouths.

Suddenly 'Kotori''s phone rang and he picked up the call, the caller reminded him that he has a cosplay group gathering in a hour time at a certain maid café in Akihabara. With that he finishes his call and removed his wig to go to the bath room to clean himself and remove his makeup, he asked 'Ren' to join him, 'Ren' removed his wig as well, It turns out that 'Kotori' is a feminine looking male with a brown hair while 'Ren' is a handsome looking man with jet black hair.

After removing their makeup , the couple is in a shower. Both of them are making crude and suggestive remarks about each other's body features and teased each other. After their bath time, the receiving lover is clad in a cospla T-shirt featuring Kotori and a pair of jeans and a pair of sports shoe while his partner is wearing a pair of shorts with a Metal Gear Solid T-shirt. Before they leave their unit, they packed their costumes and wigs into their bags and exchanged namecards.

'Hi, my name is Aki and I'm only just 17 and that's for real.' Said the Brunette with a smile.

'Nice to meet you, I'm Yuya.' Said the Black haired man with a smile too.

And thus they checked out of the hotel and Aki arrived at the Maid Café in Yuya's car. Yuya dropped Aki off and left the spot. He smiled in deep thoughts as he hoped that Aki would introduce some of his cosplay cum fuck buddies to him and they would have a orgy someday.

Disclaimer and A/N : Utapri and Love Live belongs to their respective owners and this is not an actual RenXKotori fic. Please Rate and Comment about this fic. Constructive suggestions are welcomed and not flaming please. Also, sorry if my grammatical skills and the lemon scenes are off.


End file.
